Wheels and Whips and Chains Oh My
by Risika Tellerman
Summary: Harry's friends keep forgeting to write to him... and is that Ginny crying down the street... alone
1. Anger and Frustration and Ginny?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Risika: Hi my name is Risika, this is my first Harry Potter fic. Disclaimer.......umm.. Id like to think they're all mine......but *sobs* unfortunately they aren't. *Cries into the night.*  
  
Zoe: I think the wild is calling to me...... Oh nevermind that's my whinny good-for-nothing sister balling again.  
  
Destiny: *Whacks Risika* Shut up I'm trying to sleep!!!!!! Go to bed if ur going to make all that noise!!!!!! *Throws alarm clock at Risika's face.*  
  
Risika:*throws it back while holding 1 eye.* Ouch that really hurt!!!  
  
Destiny: Owwwww!!! (Jamie leans toward Zoe)  
  
Jamie: Are they on something.  
  
Zoe: God, I hope so!!! Well maybe air there's plenty of it. *Takes deep breath.* Yep its the air. I'm starting to feel alittle lightheaded myself.  
  
Jamie:*Raises eyebrow at Zoe.* Of course u r there's nothing up there.  
  
Zoe:Watch it shrimp. (Jamie starts to walk away gleefully. Zoe looks down to find a half-broken alarm clock.)  
  
Zoe:*Picks up alarm clock and throws it at Jamie's head.* Don't turn ur back on me!!!  
  
Jamie: *Grabs the back of her head.* OOOOOOO!!!!! (Destiny jumps between the two)  
  
Destiny: Back u beasts.....back I say!!*Cracks whip*  
  
Zoe: *Catches whip and yanks it causing Destiny to fall on her face.*  
  
Destiny: *Gets to her feet and dusts herself off. Then launches herself at Zoe.*  
  
Zoe:*Steps to one side and watches Destiny hit the floor again.* How's the view from down there??? Are u comfy???  
  
Destiny:*Growls.* I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Zoe: Don't make empty threats. It's not like u. You've been spending to much time with dog breathe to know what's good for u. You kill me and my Fans will kill u.Kisses.*Walks away.*  
  
Destiny: *Whacks Zoe in the back of the head.* Don't turn your back on me!!!  
  
Zoe: Too late. *Swings around and punches Destiny in the gut.* Don't let your guard down. It lets people know you're weak!  
  
Jamie: Great now it's back to being the peace maker.*Jamie whacks them both on the back of the head. Zoe and Destiny turn Flaming eyes on her. Jamie turns grabs Risika and runs for the nearest exit slamming the door in their face.* (Zoe and Destiny share murderous glances then begin smiling darkly. Zoe flings the door open and they jump onto Risika and Jamie.)  
  
Tempest:*Bounds into sight closing the door on all of them.* Well my precious.... it seems you'll be with me. Whahahahahahahahahaha. NO!!!! They're breaking in!!!! Call 911!! Save my life! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 Anger and Frustration and... Ginny???  
  
Another boring day at number 4 privet drive. "Dammit why haven't I got any letters!!!" Harry thought aloud. "I save them all the time and they don't even have the decency to pull out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. Write a few sentences telling me how they are going to pick me up this time and get their dumb owl to fly it over. I mean that owl likes it here better anyway. There's more owl butt for him to look at. Eorl needs to tend to his young's needs. Hedwig and I can't take care of them ourselves. I'm not the father." There was pounding on the bedroom door. "Harry if you don't shut up I'll send dad up here to take care of you!!!" Dudley hollered from the other side of the door. "Go back to the hole you crawled from you fat bastard!!!" Harry yelled back. "Go run to daddy you fat slob!!! Get away from my room!!!!" "Harry come here right now!!!!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia from the bottom of the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes skyward and tumbled off his unmade bed.  
  
Harry walked out of his room and grudgingly went toward the stairs to pretend he was listening to every detail in his aunt's lecture on why he should watch his mouth and stop picking on her Ickle Diddykins. Harry loved to tease him about that while he was around his friends just to see what he'd do. Harry always felt like a cat after such rumps with Dudley. Harry was the quick and nimble feline, while Dudley was the fat and uncoordinated dog. Harry would taunt and tease and run to the nearest lightpost. When safe at the top he'd look down to watch Dudley and his four goons circling the bottom. After they would leave he'd jump down and go home only to get another lecture on his curfew.  
  
Harry was looking up at the ceiling not even soaking up a word of her endless babble. "Harry James Potter!!!! Are you listening to me!!!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed her already stricken face turn a bright shade of crimson. "O yes heard every word, but unfortunately I can't stay for it all. I'm a busy teenager and have other appointments to attend to. Love you lots." Harry said sarcastically. Harry then pushed past his aunt and headed out the door. Harry was walking down the street alittle ways and out of the corner of his eye he saw something red. In the hopes a friend might be wandering in his neighborhood to rescue him for the Dursley's.  
  
He turned his head and to his bewilderment he saw Ginny. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He ran to her and wrapped loving arms around her."What happened Ginny??" Harry asked worriedly. "Who did this to you. Tell me Ginny. How did you get here? Where are the others?? Ginny look at me." Harry said cupping her face his warm comforting hands. Ginny looked at him with tear stained eyes. "He.he." Ginny started sobbing again, tears falling down her flushed cheeks. "Who, Ginny, who??" Harry prodded gently. "Please Ginny, tell me what happened." He pleaded. "Draco." She began. "DRACO!!!!!" Harry bellowed. "What did he do to you?" " He." She sniffed. "He. took me. from my.my room.and. and. and he. took me to a dungeon. and. and chained m-me to a cold stone wall naked. and he whipped me until I screamed. and then he. he. he."Ginny whimpered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Risika: So how was the first chapter of my first fic?? Pretty good eh. Well what can you expect from a Tellerman?? Nothing short of perfect.  
  
Zoe: Excuse me?? I helped!!  
  
Risika: I was getting there.  
  
Zoe: I bet you were. If I hadn't butted in I wouldn't have been mentioned.  
  
Risika: I would have mentioned you as an after thought.  
  
Tempest: * Bounds into sight and interrupting everything.* Hello again my precious. I see you like the story?? Yes. no. maybe?? Well even if you did not you are now mine. my only precious. and I demand that you review the story cause mama is watching and she knows when you've done wrong. my precious. my dear sweet precious. * Breaks into song and dance routine.* Go precious go precious go go go precious. do alittle dance make alittle love get down tonight. get down tonight. * Jumps up and down clapping and singing.* Oooo precious do you know what that's worth. Oooo precious is a place on Mars. They sa-.  
  
Destiny & Jamie: * Push Tempest aside.* No!! make it stop. my ears are bleeding!!! *Ahem* anyw-.  
  
Tempest: Now where was I. O yes. They say in precious love comes first. We'll make precious a place on Mars.* continues singing in the background.*  
  
Zoe: Well that's all folk's. Good bye and goodnight. Wait I thought we said no underage readers!!! Bad children. Tries to erase their memory of all that has happened. Welcome to my world. We will now be learning to spell bed. Okay here we go. bed. B-E-D. bed. Good job now sleep.  
  
Tempest: Yes. Sleep my precious. ZZZZZ *asleep*  
  
Risika: Don't mind them they were all born with minor deformancies. Well I hope you liked the story. Please review. 


	2. Secrets Reveiled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Risika: Hey peeps I'm back!!!!*Jumps up and down with excitement.*  
  
Zoe: Oh God she's at it again!! Run for your life people!!!!!  
  
Risika: Don't listen to her. She's just my sister.  
  
Zoe: What's that supposed to mean? You know if it weren't for me you wouldn't have this fic....... so who is the MASTER?????  
  
Jamie: *Walks into room* What's with her?  
  
Risika: She's just rubbing it in that she is helping me write this fic. You know same old, same old.  
  
Destiny: *Wakes up. Then picks up her alarm clock and throws it at Jamie*  
  
Jamie: Ouch!!! That HURT!* Holds her eye*  
  
Destiny: Shut up!! I am trying to sleep!  
  
Risika: You're ALWAYS trying to sleep.  
  
Zoe: Get you're lazy ass up for once!  
  
Risika: You can't talk Zoe, you sleep just as much. ^.^  
  
Tempest: *Bounds into sight.* Nice to see you again my precious..... Do you want me to sing you a lullaby??  
  
Destiny: No!!!  
  
Tempest: Why not?? Are you scared my precious? Ooo, don't worry mummy is here.  
  
Destiny: * Runs behind Risika, Jamie, and Zoe.* Get that.... that... MAD woman away from me!!  
  
Risika, Jamie, and Zoe: We're not going to protect you!!* They push Destiny toward Tempest.*  
  
Destiny: YOU TRAITORS!!!!!!!  
  
Tempest: MY PRECIOUS!!!!  
  
Destiny: * Jumps out window screaming.*  
  
Tempest: * Jumps after her*  
  
Risika: Anyway.... I don't own any Har-  
  
Zoe: Ry Pot-  
  
Jamie: Ter c-  
  
Risika: characters. Now on with the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry put a finger to Ginny's lips; he knew what she meant, and how hard it was for her to say it. Harry looked down at her and gently kissed her forehead. He pulled her to his chest softly stroking her hair. "Shh it'll it will be alright. Come with me and we can sort things out at Mrs. Figgs house." Harry said, squeezing her tighter and kissing her on the top of her head before starting to the old woman's house. They walked in silence until Harry looked at Ginny, and told her that he was willing to listen when she was ready to talk. Ginny stopped and looked into soft emerald eyes. She knew she could trust him. Ginny gave him a weak smile, and hugging him sobbing into his chest once again. Ginny began to tell Harry everything, and those who past gave them dirty looks. Harry figured it was because Ginny was sobbing and he was the only guy around, but Harry brushed them off, hanging to every word she had to say. Harry stayed silent until the end. 'What am I supposed to say?' Harry thought.  
  
Before Harry knew it they were already in front of Mrs. Figg's house. Just as they approached, the door flew open. Out popped Mrs. Figg, who grabbed Ginny and threw the cat she was holding in Harry's arms, shooing Ginny in the house following her, locking the door behind her. Harry dropped the cat and started pounding on the door, "Mrs. Figg what are you doing?!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ginny turned to Mrs. Figg, "What are you doing?" Mrs. Figg then turned to Ginny. Then put her hand up to stroke Ginny's hair. "It's ok sweetheart. He's not going to hurt you anymore. That rapist can't get you here." Then turning to the door, "Harry I'm calling your aunt and uncle!!! Shoo. Get back. if you don't I will be forced to call the muggle police!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Risika: So how did you like my second chapter?  
  
Zoe: You need to stop with the cliffhangers already!!  
  
Risika: NO!!!  
  
Destiny: * Mumbles in her sleep * I will RAPE you and you will give me all the answers!!!  
  
Tempest: * Bounds into sight knocking Zoe and Risika unconscious * OPPS. * Looks around room and sees Destiny sleeping * My precious.  
  
Jamie: * Pops in front of screen * NO YOU CAN'T SEE THAT. SHEILD YOUR EYES!!!! Until next time. Chaio 


End file.
